Moments
by Lucky MacGregor
Summary: Parallel events in the lives of a Jedi and the woman he loves


_I should be crying but I just can't let it show  
I should be hoping but I can't stop thinking  
All the things we should've said that we never said  
All the things we should have done that we never did  
All the things we should have given but I didn't_

_Oh darling make it go, make it go away_

Obi-Wan Kenobi's heart raced as he stood in front of the blue-eyed beauty standing in front of him. Their last night together was a sleepless one, filled with hushed conversations and more than a few tears. Neither one wanted the morning to come. But come it did, and with it came the Jedi starship that would carry him away from the woman he loved.

But, love or not, today their paths would diverge forever. She had the arduous task of rebuilding her war-torn planet alone. And he, he was in the Jedi life for good.

He had so much he wanted to say in that moment as he looked into Satine's eyes.

"_I love you." _

"_Marry me." _

"_I can't live without you." _

But he could only choke out a few words.

"I-I guess this is goodbye," he said, a lump rising in his throat.

"I guess so."

"Padawan," Qui-Gon called from their starship's ramp. "It's time to go."

With that, Obi-Wan turned away from Satine and walked toward the waiting ship. He ascended the ramp and turned to take one last look at her. The engines roared to life and the craft took off, soaring higher and higher. It wasn't until after he'd made the jump to hyperspace that he let the tears fall freely.

_Obi-Wan Kenobi's heart raced as he stood in front of his master. Last night was a sleepless night, filled with silence and more than a few tears. As he watched Satine peacefully sleeping beside him, her breaths deep and even, he knew he belonged by her side. _

_That didn't make leaving the only life and family he'd ever known any easier. _

"_Are you absolutely sure, my young padawan?" _

"_Yes, Master." _

"_Well, then, I suppose you don't need to call me Master anymore."_

"_I suppose I don't," Obi-Wan said with a chuckle, his light blue eyes shimmering with tears. "I guess this is goodbye." _

"_I guess so." _

"_Goodbye, Qui-Gon. May we meet again one day." _

_With that, Qui-Gon turned and walked toward the waiting Jedi starship. After a few minutes, the engines roared to life and the craft took off. Obi-Wan stood on the landing platform and watched the ship as it flew higher and higher, and finally out of sight. _

_Satine's small, soft hand rested on his shoulder. He took it into his own, giving it a squeeze. _

"_Are you going to be all right?" _

_Obi-Wan nodded, letting the tears fall freely. _

"_I love you, Obi-Wan." _

_He couldn't take his eyes off the blue-eyed beauty standing in front of him, looking more radiant than he had ever seen her before. The fading sunset light poured through the glass walls of the chapel, bathing her pristine white dress in oranges and reds. Hundreds of people sat in the chapel, and all eyes were on them, but the only thing he could see was her. _

_She was absolutely gorgeous, and she was his forever. _

_Rings were exchanged. Vows were read. The room thundered with applause as they kissed for the first time as man and wife. _

"_Glad I said the word," Satine asked as they broke their kiss. _

"_More than anything in the world, _cyar'ika. _More than anything." _

He couldn't take his eyes off of the blue-eyed beauty resting peacefully atop the cold stone slab. Her ornate headdress and gown had been replaced by a simple white shroud that covered everything but her face. The fading sunset light poured through the glass walls of the chapel, bathing her in oranges and reds. It glinted off the blonde tresses that rested just above her shoulders, tinting it a beautiful shade of red.

He was alone in the chapel, and he couldn't have cared less in that moment.

The only thing he could see was her.

Even in that moment, as he looked into her lifeless face, he could only see her beauty.

"_Remember, my dear Obi-Wan, I've always loved you. I always will."_

"I love you, too," he said, knowing full well his words fell on deaf ears. "More than anything in the world, cyar'ika. More than anything."


End file.
